1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a physical quantity sensor, a pressure sensor, an altimeter, a vibrator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
There is known an electronic device that includes a cavity portion formed by using a semiconductor manufacturing process (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-114354). An example of such an electronic device is the electronic device that is in accordance with JP-A-2008-114354. The electronic device, as disclosed in JP-A-2008-114354, is provided with a substrate, a functional structure that constitutes a functional element formed on the substrate, and a cladding structure that defines a cavity portion in which the functional structure is arranged. The cladding structure includes a laminated structure of an interlayer insulating film and an interconnect layer that is formed on the substrate like surrounding the periphery of the cavity portion. An upper cladding portion of the cladding structure that covers the cavity portion from above includes a first cladding layer and a second cladding layer. The first cladding layer is provided with a through hole that is open to the cavity portion. The second cladding layer closes the through hole of the first cladding layer.
A protective film that includes an opening portion which exposes a region of the first cladding layer where the through hole is formed is formed on the first cladding layer, and the second cladding layer is disposed to cover the opening portion of the protective film.
In the electronic apparatus according to JP-A-2008-114354, however, since a step that is formed on the first cladding layer by the protective film is at a position where the step overlaps with the cavity portion in a plan view, stress is concentrated on the stepped part when external forces are exerted on the upper cladding portion due to thermal contraction and the like, and damage such as cracks occurs in the upper cladding portion. As a consequence, a problem arises in that the air tightness of the cavity portion decreases.